


Механика сердца

by WTF_Haikyuu_2017



Series: «FABlife Project» [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Haikyuu_2017/pseuds/WTF_Haikyuu_2017
Summary: Ивайзуми умирает давно — каждый день, по частям, стремительно и неотвратимо. Но глядя на смеющегося Ойкаву, на пробивающиеся сквозь серое полотно лучи солнца, чувствует, что тоже начинает оживать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Содержит спойлеры к «Семь процентов» и к «Игра в имитацию».  
> Описание вселенной в буклете по ссылке http://imgur.com/a/ac2z4  
> Фанмикс http://pleer.net/list4572542Xbm1

В квартире тихо и темно. Стоящая на столе лампа придает комнате уютный полумрак, а за окном сотней огней переливается спящий город. Ивайзуми вздыхает в который раз за вечер и раздраженно смотрит перед собой.

— «Ойкава Тоору устраивает меня таким!» 

Передразнивать вслух самого себя глупо. Покупать совершенно ненужного андроида еще глупее, но Ивайзуми не мог поступить иначе. Поэтому сейчас, глядя на футляр перед собой, в котором лежит Ойкава, Ивайзуми лишь запускает руки в волосы, стараясь привести мысли в порядок. В голове вновь и вновь прокручиваются события минувшего дня. 

_В центре Industrial Automated Systems шумно и многолюдно, что после полуторамесячного перерыва ощущается непривычно. Ивайзуми в очередной раз кажется, что, переступая порог здания, он попадает в другой мир. Время течет в своем ритме, и людей, работающих тут, совершенно не интересует, что происходит вне стен. Ивайзуми это тоже когда-то нравилось — существовать отдельно ото всех, но сейчас он ясно чувствует: он больше не часть этой системы._

_Волокиты с документами из-за увольнения действительно целая куча. Ивайзуми перебирает бессчетное количество листов, ставит размашистую подпись там, где нужно, почти не вчитываясь в текст. За прозрачным стеклом, отделяющим кабинет от коридора, туда-сюда снуют люди в белых халатах, сливающиеся в безликий фон._

_Громкий стон Ханамаки вырывает Ивайзуми из ватной задумчивости._

_— Нет, только не снова!_

_Ивайзуми следит за взглядом Ханамаки и чувствует, как брови ползут вверх при виде высокого серебристого футляра, который катят по коридору._

_— Это что, андроид? — глупый вопрос, ответ на который более чем очевиден, срывается с губ быстрее, чем Ивайзуми успевает подумать._

_Ханамаки кивает, провожая грузчиков с обреченностью в глазах._

_— Ойкава Тоору. Настоящая заноза в заднице._

_Ханамаки откидывается на спинку стула, прикрывая глаза._

_В голове формируется простой вывод, кажущийся слишком абсурдным, чтобы быть правдой, но Ивайзуми все-таки задает вопрос._

_— Его вернули?_

_Ханамаки начинает ухмыляться. Складывает руки в замок, тянется вперед, неотрывно глядя Ивайзуми в глаза, и, понизив голос, говорит:_

_— Совет директоров в бешенстве. Его не просто вернули — его вернули в третий раз, а это значит, что он полностью не соответствует тому, в чем наша компания убеждает покупателей. Это полный провал. — Ханамаки вздыхает и устало проводит рукой по лицу._

_Ивайзуми хмурится, бросает взгляд в сторону коридора, туда, где еще минуту назад был футляр с находящимся внутри Ойкавой, будто бы надеясь увидеть его еще раз._

_— Что говорят покупатели?_

_— Что он слишком своевольный для андроида, созданного угождать людям. Мы каждый раз сносили его память подчистую, тестировали, даже пытались скорректировать программный код. Но все это не приносит никакого эффекта, и результат ты видишь сам._

_В голове вспыхивают фрагменты воспоминаний: первый запуск Ойкавы, его робкая улыбка и внимательный взгляд, которым он одаривает окружающих его инженеров. В нем сквозит едва уловимая настороженность, любопытство и, где-то на дне зрачков — страх._

_— И что вы собираетесь делать? — мысли одна за другой лениво складываются в простой и неутешительный вывод._

_Ханамаки пожимает плечами._

_— Насколько я понял из разговоров, его личность будут полностью переписывать. Ты же и сам знаешь, что делают в таких случаях. Скорее всего его придется утилизировать. Я не знаю, Хаджиме, я не…_

_— Я заберу его._

_Ханамаки нелепо замирает на полуслове. Смотрит на Ивайзуми широко раскрытыми глазами, полными удивления, и Ивайзуми подавляет желание ударить себя по лбу._

_— Что ты сказал?_

_Больше всего Ивайзуми хочет ответить: «Ничего». Забрать свои слова обратно, поставить последнюю подпись и уйти, завершив наконец историю, что длится почти всю его жизнь. Но вместо этого он повторяет:_

_— Я заберу его. Не нужно ничего переписывать и утилизировать._

_Ивайзуми сжимает в пальцах стилус сильнее, чем нужно, и ставит размашистую подпись на электросхеме, стараясь не смотреть на притихшего Ханамаки._

_А потом, собравшись с силами, встречает его взгляд, спокойно и твердо говорит:_

_— Ойкава Тоору устраивает меня таким._

Может быть, если бы он знал заранее, чем обернется, казалось бы, формальный поход за оставшимися после увольнения вещами, то повременил бы еще день. Но как факт он имеет то, что имеет, — серебристый контейнер под два метра в высоту, едва умещающийся в небольшой комнате. И это — реальная проблема, которую необходимо решить. 

Крышка легко поддается, сдвигаясь в сторону, и являет миру содержимое. Ойкава Тоору умиротворенно спит в своем гробу, ожидая, когда его разбудят.

Ивайзуми фыркает от пришедшего в голову сравнения. Откладывает в сторону ненужную инструкцию, которую он знает фактически наизусть, и, скривив губы, говорит: 

— Ойкава Тоору, активация. 

Он видел процедуру пробуждения сотни раз, но в стенах собственной квартиры — впервые. Ивайзуми чувствует, как внутри все зудит от странного волнения и сомнения, но это отходит на второй план, стоит Ойкаве открыть глаза. 

Ойкава Тоору — принц, сошедший со страниц сказки. В его глазах, в каждом движении и даже тени улыбки читаются грация и величие, которые невозможно не заметить. Тонкие губы почти незримо изгибаются, Ойкава смотрит Ивайзуми в глаза и легко кланяется. 

— Ивайзуми-сан.

Глубокий бархатный голос ласкает слух, но произнесенные слова режут сильнее, чем скрежет металла по стеклу. Ивайзуми морщится так, будто ему на ногу упал кирпич, и раздраженно отвечает: 

— Не нужно официоза. Зови меня просто Ивайзуми.

На лице Ойкавы мелькает что-то смутно похожее на удивление. Он поспешно кивает, делает аккуратный шаг вперед и с интересом осматривается вокруг. Взгляд карих глаз блуждает по комнате, почти ни за что не цепляясь, и Ивайзуми, выиграв время, решает рассмотреть Ойкаву получше. 

Уложенные волосы, темные джинсы, идеально выглаженная черная рубашка. Бордовый жилет, удачно контрастирующий с бледностью кожи. Совсем как картинка со страниц глянцевого журнала. Тот самый товар на миллион, который желает каждый и от которого почему-то, несмотря на весь лоск, отказываются. 

Ивайзуми понимает: Ойкава в его квартире смотрится нелепо. И из-за этого хочется рассмеяться. 

— Выглядишь как павлин. И во что они тебя только вырядили? 

Ивайзуми фыркает и отворачивается, пряча рвущуюся наружу улыбку. Пересекает комнату и подходит к шкафу, пытаясь найти что-то, что могло бы подойти Ойкаве. То, что тот идет следом, слышно по неаккуратным шагам — половицы то и дело скрипят, заставляя морщиться от неприятного звука.

— Прошу прощения, вам не нравится мой внешний вид? 

Ивайзуми замирает, через плечо бросает взгляд, на растерянного Ойкаву, и качает головой. 

— Не в этом дело. Забудь. — Ивайзуми вытаскивает из недр шкафа простую футболку и спортивные штаны и, повернувшись, вручает их Ойкаве. — И давай на ты.

Ойкава, как и положено, покорно кивает. Отходит в сторону, чтобы переодеться, складывает старые вещи на стул и выжидающе смотрит на Ивайзуми. Ждет указаний, не иначе. На первый взгляд все так, как надо: Ойкава учтивый и обольстительный, улыбается тогда, когда этого требует ситуация, спрашивает, что нужно и интересно хозяину. Безоговорочно выполняет все, что ему говорят. 

Вот только во взгляде Ойкавы мелькает что-то, за что Ивайзуми никак не может зацепиться, как бы ни пытался.

Когда часы на руке издают едва слышный писк, Ивайзуми, наконец-то, замечает сколько времени. Небо светлее на пару тонов, чем должно быть ночью, а на горизонте вот-вот забрезжит рассвет. Ему давно стоило лечь спать, а еще принять лекарства, о которых он благополучно забыл. Ивайзуми кивком головы указывает Ойкаве следовать за ним и выходит в коридор. 

— Это будет твоя комната. Кровать я приготовил, но связи с внешним миром, извини, пока нет. Я только сегодня вернулся, поэтому со всем разберемся днем. — Ивайзуми замирает на пороге, пропуская Ойкаву внутрь, и проводит рукой по волосам. — Сейчас тебе, наверное, нечем будет заняться, поэтому просто уйди в спящий режим.

Ойкава, будто копируя себя самого, вновь осматривается по сторонам. Поворачивается к Ивайзуми и улыбается — натянуто, неестественно. Кивает головой, безмолвно показывая, что понял. 

Ивайзуми хмурится, открывает рот, чтобы задать вопрос, едва сформировавшийся в голове, но обрывает себя. Вместо этого говорит: 

— Спокойной ночи. 

И уходит, слыша вдогонку тихое, равнодушное прощание.

***

Спустя неделю Ивайзуми понимает: то непонятное, темное во взгляде Ойкавы — неприязнь.

Она сквозит в каждом взгляде и словах, будто пропитанных ядом. Ирония столь тонкая, что не разобрать сразу, но Ивайзуми слишком хорошо знает эти интонации, чтобы пропустить мимо ушей. Ойкава ему не доверяет. Совершенно. 

Наверное, это даже похоже на ненависть, затаившуюся глубоко внутри.

Ивайзуми не старается угодить, но трогает Ойкаву как можно меньше. Выполняет просьбы, если таковые имеются, и не задает вопросов, хоть вид Ойкавы его порядком беспокоит. На дне карих глаз, помимо неприязни, Ивайзуми замечает усталость и то, что можно было бы назвать тоской, будь Ойкава человеком. А еще страх — потаенный, почти незаметный, но мелькающий каждый раз, стоит ему отпустить очередную колкость. 

Без первоначального лоска, пафосной укладки и дорогих вещей, Ойкава выглядит как брошенный всеми подросток с этими растрепанными волосами, мешковатой футболкой и потерянным пугливым взглядом. В конце концов Ивайзуми срывается: последнее обследование ожидаемо не приносит хороших вестей, собственная усталость расшатывает нервы, подходящая работа всё никак не находится, а Ойкава будто нарочно крутится под рукой. 

Ивайзуми как раз заканчивает с готовкой, когда Ойкава материализуется рядом и морщит нос, глядя на кашу из шпината так, будто его вот-вот стошнит. 

— Выглядит так, будто кто-то это уже жевал. Ты действительно собираешься есть эту дрянь? 

Ивайзуми резко кладет ложку на стол. Громкий стук заставляет Ойкаву дернуться назад, а в широко раскрытых глазах читается напряжение и ожидание. Будто он ждет удара. Ивайзуми шумно выдыхает, запустив руку в волосы. Смотрит с явным раздражением и прямо спрашивает: 

— Чего ты, мать твою, так боишься? 

Ойкава замирает и, кажется, перестает дышать. Он весь будто становится меньше, а глаза тускнеют на пару тонов, когда он отводит взгляд. 

— Ничего. Тебе кажется.

— Слушай, я не собираюсь ни к чему тебя принуждать. Я вообще стараюсь тебя не трогать, но ты смотришь на меня так, будто ждешь, что я начну тебя бить. 

Эмоции захлестывают изнутри, вмиг потерявший всю спесь Ойкава не помогает душевному спокойствию, а лишь делает хуже, отступая на шаг. Хочется схватить его за грудки, притянуть и встряхнуть что есть силы. Крикнуть: «Хватит! Перестань смотреть на меня так, будто я что-то сделал. Перестань ждать подвоха — его не будет». Припечатать: «Что бы ты ни делал, я от тебя не откажусь».

Но вместо этого Ивайзуми молчит. 

Чувствует, как начинают мелко дрожать пальцы, и сжимает руку в кулак, стараясь прийти в себя. И видит, как Ойкава закрывается, надевая маску холодного безразличия. Слышит, как после он говорит — спокойно и тихо:

— Извини. 

И, развернувшись, уходит из кухни.

***

Иногда Ивайзуми кажется, что он слышит всхлипы. Ночью, когда в полудреме переворачивается с одного бока на другой, или сквозь сон ближе к утру, когда грань между ним и явью стирается. Он убеждает себя, что все это лишь игра собственного воображения, припорошенная болезнью, однако мысль о том, что это может быть Ойкава, не дает ему покоя. Как не дает покоя и то, что за месяц совместного проживания их отношения не улучшились ни на йоту.

Нужный номер находится почти сразу, и единственное, на что надеется Ивайзуми, — что его звонок не будет слишком ранним. Однако надежды осыпаются прахом, стоит услышать сонный голос по другую сторону телефона. 

— Ивайзуми-сан? Вы рано.

Он сам не до конца понимает, что хочет услышать от Ямагучи. Но вспомнив, какого именно андроида тот себе взял, Ивайзуми решает отбросить все сомнения в сторону. 

— Не хотел тебя будить. Извини.

Ямагучи мягко отнекивается. Говорит, что все в порядке, и если этот звонок важен, то нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы не поспать лишний час. В трубке слышится шуршание и чужой, почти неузнаваемый голос. Ивайзуми не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что собеседником Ямагучи является не кто иной, как Цукишима Кей. Первый, абсолютно провальный из сделанных организацией андроид. 

И, несмотря на это, все равно принятый и горячо любимый добрым пареньком, которого Ивайзуми помнит еще ребенком. 

Ивайзуми нравится слушать рассказы Ямагучи: об учебе и редком времяпровождении с друзьями. Об отце, воспоминания о котором Ивайзуми все еще хранит в своей голове, хоть они и успели подернуться дымкой. А еще о Цукки — с плохо скрытым волнением и нежностью, что нет-нет, но проскальзывает в голосе. Его рассказы, как и он сам, наполнены жизнью и теплом, и Ивайзуми даже забывает, зачем позвонил, пока не слышит вопрос:

— И все же что случилось, Ивайзуми-сан?

Ивайзуми переворачивается на спину и косится в сторону закрытой двери, надеясь, что его разговор не слышат.

— Ойкава Тоору. Ты наверняка видел его на выставке. Теперь он живет со мной. И я хотел спросить у тебя про Цукишиму. Как тебе удалось с ним поладить? Ты перезапускал программу или, может, корректировал коды? 

Ивайзуми чувствует себя глупо, но ему необходимо знать ответ. И дело даже не в том, что Ойкава его не устраивает или он хотел бы его изменить. Наоборот. Ойкава интересный, его хочется узнать. Отбросить в сторону встроенную шелуху, услышать то, что он думает, что чувствует. Чего боится. 

Ивайзуми думает о том, что мог бы вмешаться в коды и систему, если Ойкаве от этого станет легче. Но менять его совершенно не хочется, и в голове проскальзывает мысль о том, что он мог бы попробовать измениться сам. 

Ямагучи на том конце телефона мягко смеется. Говорит:

— Кей замечательный, я даже не думал ничего в нем менять.

Говорит:

— Признаться, сначала было сложно. Он совершенно не шел на контакт, был равнодушен и насторожен. Но знаете, Ивайзуми-сан, он стоил того, чтобы подождать. Со временем он...

Ивайзуми проводит свободной рукой по подушке тянет ее на себя, прижимая к груди. Закусывает губу, вслушиваясь в тихий голос Ямагучи, не смея перебить. И дослушав до конца, облегченно выдыхает — в Ойкаве действительно не придется копаться. Ойкаве, как и всем живым существам, всего лишь нужно время.

— Спасибо, Ямагучи. Ты правда очень мне помог. 

Когда Ямагучи заговаривает снова, Ивайзуми уверен, что слышит в его голосе улыбку.

— Не за что, Ивайзуми-сан. Наберитесь терпения и примите его таким, какой он есть. Тогда он примет вас.

Ивайзуми откладывает трубку в сторону и думает о том, что, несмотря на то, что он знает всю подноготную тела Ойкавы, о нем самом он не знает ничего. А еще о том, что у Ойкавы, как и у всех людей, должно быть что-то свое, но он все еще ничего не имеет.

И это упущение просто необходимо исправить.

***

Свою ошибку Ивайзуми осознает, как только они с Ойкавой переступают порог торгового центра. Ойкава по-прежнему держится нарочито отстраненно, но стоит толпе зевак обступить его со всех сторон, как он преображается. Ивайзуми видит, как выпрямляется его спина и на место уже привычного безразличия ложится выражение доброжелательности. Ойкава улыбается всем и каждому, легко взмахивает рукой, красуясь перед зрителями, и отвечает на вопросы, которые удается разобрать.

Ивайзуми раздраженно складывает руки на груди, наблюдая за тем, как взгляд карих глаз становится мягче, как тонкие пальцы касаются подставленной детской макушки, как внимание Ойкавы полностью захватывают незнакомые, _чужие_ люди. Минуты, кажется, тянутся целую вечность, и в конце концов Ивайзуми не выдерживает, даже не пытаясь выискать причину охватившего его раздражения. Хватает Ойкаву за запястье, выдергивает из толпы и тащит за собой. 

— Задолбал. Хватит перед ними распинаться!

Ойкава что-то неразборчиво восклицает и путается в собственных ногах, стараясь поспевать за ним. Ивайзуми отмечает про себя, что в этом нет присущей Ойкаве элегантности, и чувствует себя отомщенным. 

Говорит: 

— Нужно было надеть тебе мешок на голову, чтобы не узнали. 

И замирает, услышав возмущенное «Ива-чан!».

— Как ты меня назвал? — Ивайзуми смотрит Ойкаве в глаза, все еще сжимая его запястье, отдаленно наслаждаясь идущим от него теплом.

Во взгляде Ойкавы мелькают растерянность и смущение. Ивайзуми чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар, а внутри разливается ощущение триумфа.

— Ива-чан. И если ты думаешь, что я перестану так тебя называть только потому, что ты этого хочешь, то ты ошибаешься! 

Ойкава вырывает свою ладонь из его хватки и складывает руки на груди. Ивайзуми чувствует, как уголки губ дергаются в улыбке, и качает головой. Ему кажется, что насупившийся Ойкава и его глупое прозвище — маленькая победа. 

И лишь убеждается в необходимости закрепить результат.

Ойкава даже не думает стесняться: берет все, что попадается ему под руку, будь то брендовая вещь или совершенно идиотская тряпка, стоящая гроши. Ивайзуми едва поспевает за ним, думая о том, что вся эта затея влетит ему в копеечку, но Ойкава, наконец-то, выглядит расслабленным и довольным, и остальное отчего-то становится неважным. 

Когда Ойкава замирает напротив витрины с часами, Ивайзуми не чувствует ног от усталости. Цепкий, внимательный взгляд карих глаз жадно следит за бегущей стрелкой, за тем, как движутся внутри шестеренки, запуская механизм. Ойкава смотрит будто завороженный, и Ивайзуми внезапно понимает, что сделает, когда они придут домой. 

Все идет наперекосяк, когда до подъезда остается всего пара шагов. Взгляд Ойкавы, направленный Ивайзуми за спину, вмиг стекленеет, и Ивайзуми приходится обернуться. На экране за ним знакомая реклама, из динамиков льется приятный женский голос, рассказывающий о преимуществах андроидов. Только в этот раз слова «созданы в угоду людям» и «престижная вещь» в голове Ивайзуми отпечатываются слишком хорошо. 

Когда Ойкава заговаривает, его голос ничего не выражает.

— Я видел твое имя в списке ведущих разработчиков проекта. 

Его губы кривятся в пустой, вежливой улыбке, кажущейся Ивайзуми грустной. Глаза стекленеют, кажется, теряя насыщенный оттенок, а где-то на дне зарождается буря. Любой намек на доброжелательность исчезает, и Ивайзуми видит, как они возвращаются в изначальную точку. Ойкава презрительно смотрит на сияющий экран с собственным изображением. Говорит: 

— Ты постарался на славу — игрушка получилась отличной. Тебе нравится результат? Может, отдашь мне приказ? Или воспользуешься моим телом? 

Он смеется резко и коротко, будто хлыст рассекает воздух.

— Ты же для этого меня создавал? Для этого взял? Чтобы я тебя ублажал? 

Швыряет слова в лицо: 

— Так давай же, используй меня по назначению, хватит делать вид, будто я хоть что-то значу! Они не делали, и тебе не стоит! Вы, люди, все одинаковые. И ты ничем не лучше остальных.

Холодная ярость Ойкавы, его слова порождают десятки вопросов, задевают сильнее, чем Ивайзуми мог предположить. Ойкава, кажется, и не собирается останавливаться, но его злоба пропадает так же резко, как и появляется. 

— Ненавижу вас всех. Тебя ненавижу. Хватит этого лицемерия. Я всего лишь раб, так и относись ко мне так, как полагается. 

Ойкава разворачивается и идет к дому, не глядя назад. 

Ивайзуми не находит в себе сил его остановить.

***

В собственном доме впервые за долгое время неуютно. Беспокойство надоедливой мошкой юлит внутри, не давая сосредоточиться, а таблеток сегодня в два раза больше — чертовы нервы, как всегда усугубляющие положение. Ивайзуми пытается отвлечься на тренировку, качаясь до тех пор, пока руки не начинают неметь. После — на удачно подвернувшийся заказ, схемы которого никак не желают складываться в целостную картину.

В конце концов Ивайзуми не выдерживает. 

Откладывает в сторону карандаш, решительно пересекает коридор и останавливается в дверях. Смотрит на Ойкаву, который даже не обращает на него внимания, лишь поджимает губы и, кажется, становится напряженнее. И тогда Ивайзуми понимает, что поступает правильно. 

— Бокуто Котаро.

Ойкава отрывает взгляд от экрана, парящие по сенсорной клавиатуре пальцы замирают в воздухе. Он переводит взгляд на Ивайзуми, смотрит чуть удивленно, с едва приподнятыми бровями. Ивайзуми глубоко вдыхает, собираясь с мыслями. 

Рассказать правду оказывается не так просто, как он считал.

— Это имя андроида, которому я помог сбежать. 

Возникшая тишина кажется Ивайзуми почти осязаемой. Ойкава смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и Ивайзуми видит, как мелко вздрагивают его пальцы и белеет нижняя губа от того, как сильно он ее прикусывает.

— Ива-чан, я…

— Просто помолчи, Ойкава! 

Он отвечает слишком резко, грубо и чувствует укол вины при виде вздрогнувшего Ойкавы. Проводит ладонью по лицу, с силой надавливает на веки, чуть морщась от вспышки головной боли. Воспоминания — старые, поблекшие — расцветают в его сознании, наполняются красками, заставляя переживать все снова. 

Ойкава кивает почти незаметно. Выпрямляет спину, внимательно смотрит, и весь его вид призывает: говори.

— Он был одним из первых созданных нами андроидов. На самом деле я уже не помню имя, которое давалось ему изначально, но это не имеет никакого значения. Важно то, к чему мы пришли в итоге.

Он будто снова видит, как Бокуто впервые открывает глаза. Видит, как в расплавленном янтаре мелькает первая, искренняя, _не механическая_ эмоция — страх. И от этого у Ивайзуми внутри что-то сжимается. Бокуто прекрасный андроид, его эмоции просты и понятны, вот только Ивайзуми понимает, что для окружающих его инженеров это ничего не значит. Для них он лишь объект изучения, прекрасный итог месяцев работы, и эта небрежность раздражает сильнее, чем Ивайзуми мог подумать. Он видит, как в Бокуто с каждым днем растет недоверие к людям. Оно, как и страх, как хорошо скрытая паника, читается в каждом его взгляде и жесте, и Ивайзуми окончательно убеждается в простой истине — они все делают не так. 

— Я никогда не желал быть создателем. Просто делал то, что было нужно другим. — Ивайзуми криво улыбается, прерывая свой рассказ. Сосредотачивается на отошедшей краске на косяке — что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на Ойкаву. Лишь бы не видеть эмоций, к которым он окажется не готов. — Мой отец всю жизнь потратил на эту разработку, и я просто продолжил его дело, потому что он всегда говорил, что у меня талант. Но после Бокуто я понял, что мне там не место.

Он начинает говорить снова. Рассказывает о том, как осторожно пытался стереть границы, установленные Бокуто. О том, как у него это получалось: почти незаметно, но тем не менее смотрящий на Ивайзуми Бокуто, хотя бы на йоту терял привычную опаску. Между ними не было дружбы, лишь едва сформировавшееся хрупкое доверие. 

Но этого хватило, чтобы Ивайзуми принял единственно верное решение, когда Бокуто попытался сбежать.

— Знаешь, я все еще помню его мечущийся по цеху взгляд. В нем не было ни капли от той личности, какой был Бокуто. Лишь неприкрытая паника и желание жить.

Следующее воспоминание куда приятнее. Несмотря на повреждения, которыми испещрен весь корпус, Ивайзуми позволяет себе легкую улыбку, когда снова запускает Бокуто. Он прижимает его к столу, давая время прийти в себя. Отпускает, когда видит в глазах напротив узнавание, и чуть щурится от слишком яркого света ламп, который обрамляет андроида, заставляя его почти светиться. 

Говорит:

— Я не позволю им ничего с тобой сделать.

И смотрит: прямо, серьезно. Открыто. Давая понять, что не лжет. 

И заметив едва заметный кивок в ответ, продолжает:

— Я помогу тебе сбежать.

Дальнейшие события в его голове сливаются в единое пятно. Бесконечные разговоры с начальством, отсутствие сна и ссоры с коллегами. Сотни вопросов «почему» и «когда» и столько же ответов «нет, не пущу, этот проект я закончу сам». Выбить Бокуто под свое кураторство целиком и полностью оказывается непросто, но идущая впереди самого Ивайзуми хорошая репутация берет свое. Его слова имеют вес, и в конце концов разработчики сдаются. Ивайзуми чувствует облегчение и приступает к работе: изымает детали Бокуто, собственноручно уничтожает их, как доказательство того, что он неисправен. Втайне шерстит разборки неудавшихся андроидов, чтобы поставить их Бокуто взамен тех, что позволил себе отнять. Ивайзуми на протяжении нескольких дней неоднократно задает себе вопрос: зачем?

И находит ответ в еще одной простой вещи.

У Бокуто уже новое лицо: на нем нет милых ямочек и пухлых щек, брови не лежат аккуратной дугой над небольшими глазами. Теперь у Бокуто едва заметные скулы, большие глаза и резкий разлет бровей. В его взгляде вместо старого коктейля темных эмоций сквозит доверие и неозвученная благодарность. 

Но Ивайзуми и не нужно ее слышать, чтобы все понять. 

На столе перед Бокуто лежит потрепанная книга в тонком переплете — старый сборник имен и фамилий, который Ивайзуми достался от дедушки. Он берег его, сам не зная зачем, но, глядя на то, как пальцы Бокуто с тихим шорохом скользят по страницам, понимает, что делал это не зря. 

— Выбрал? 

Ивайзуми бросает на стол документы и пододвигает к себе стул. Опускается на него, смотрит на Бокуто устало, но с интересом. Неподдельным. Потому что Ивайзуми считает — это важно. Он уже давно мог сделать фальшивые документы, придумать имя сам и позволить андроиду уйти. Но сейчас, глядя в блестящие глаза Бокуто, понимает, что не зря позволил ему сделать выбор самостоятельно. Бокуто должен иметь что-то свое. 

И имя, которое он называет, становится его первым шагом в новую жизнь. 

— Знаешь, он изменился тогда. — Ивайзуми вспоминает робкую, почти незаметную _первую_ улыбку на губах Бокуто и улыбается тоже. — Впервые. И я не видел в его глазах страха, только счастье и все то же непреодолимое желание жить. 

Проблем с тем, чтобы добыть документы, не возникло. Ивайзуми знал, к кому обратиться и на кого надавить, чтобы все прошло гладко. Незаметно вывести Бокуто с завода было сложнее, но по сравнению с тем, через что они уже прошли, это казалось мелочью. 

Он запомнил Бокуто как первого андроида, который показал ему, что жизнь имеет смысл. Что ты несешь ответственность не только за себя, но и за то, что ты делаешь. И за тех, кого ты делаешь, тоже. Он запомнил Бокуто свободным, глядящим на мир глазами ребенка, повидавшего уже слишком многое. Счастливым. 

_Человечным._

В гораздо большей мере, чем иные, родившиеся людьми по праву. 

— В тот день я решил, что уйду из компании. Я не мог бросить дело, которому столько отдал, но написал заявление сразу после выпуска вашей линейки. — Ивайзуми трет веки и, стараясь игнорировать головокружение, наконец-то решается посмотреть на Ойкаву. — Я не прошу тебя верить мне и менять свое отношение ко мне. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял: я не считаю вас рабами. И никогда не считал. 

Ойкава сидит, поджав губы, его лоб прочерчивает задумчивая складка, а глаза скрыты в тени. Ивайзуми думает, что это к лучшему — у него нет возможности увидеть то, что даст понять: все старания Ивайзуми проходят зря. Он отталкивается от косяка слишком резко, мир вокруг на секунду темнеет, и Ивайзуми пережидает этот момент, прежде чем сделать шаг в коридор. 

И замирает, услышав тихий, неуверенный голос.

— Я вовсе не ненавижу тебя, Ива-чан. Прости. — Ойкава вздыхает резко и шумно. Ведет пальцами по спутанным волосам и качает головой. Ивайзуми уверен — если бы света было больше, то на губах Ойкавы почти наверняка можно было бы разглядеть кривую линию улыбки. — И спасибо, что рассказал. 

Ивайзуми кивает в ответ. Бросает через плечо простое: 

— Доброй ночи.

И уходит, чувствуя, что ему становится легче.

***

Ойкава не смягчается сразу.

Это происходит постепенно, едва заметно, и проявляется в мелочах: робко придвинутая в сторону Ивайзуми подушка во время просмотра какого-нибудь глупого фильма, раздраженное «ты мешаешь мне спать» среди ночи, когда Ивайзуми слишком долго сидит за работой, вместо того чтобы отдыхать. О том, что Ойкаве сон не нужен, Ивайзуми не говорит. Лишь хмуро смотрит в ответ, но все-таки встает из-за стола, покорно отправляясь в кровать. Извечное «Ива-чан» на разный манер — Ивайзуми и не подозревал, что его имя может передавать весь спектр существующих эмоций. В приготовленных на завтрак блинчиках и крепко поджатых губах Ойкавы, выдающих его волнение. Ивайзуми покорно ест, стараясь не реагировать на слишком пристальный взгляд замершего в ожидании Ойкавы. Расстраивать его не хочется, поэтому о том, что блинчики чуть подгорели Ивайзуми, конечно же, не говорит. 

Мелочи копятся, откладываются теплом под сердцем и формируются в большой, греющий душу шар. 

Между ними по-прежнему есть границы: Ивайзуми не говорит, куда ходит два раза в неделю, пропадая почти на весь день. Как и молчит о том, почему иногда у него нет сил попросту встать с кровати, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сходить с Ойкавой в центр на ежемесячное техобслуживание. 

Ойкава взамен платит тем же. 

В его глазах все еще виднеется глухая тоска и опаска, иногда он вдруг замолкает, отстраненно глядя в стену, подобно коту, который видит то, чего нет. Болезненно морщится, касается виска, замирая, и будь он человеком, Ивайзуми бы решил, что у него болит голова. Он каждый раз задает вопросы: что и почему, но Ойкава неизменно отмахивается, каждый раз убеждая, что все в порядке. 

— Ты как моя мамочка, Ива-чан! — Ойкава вдруг улыбается: широко, солнечно, а на дне глаз задорно блестят смешинки. 

Ивайзуми не задумываясь отвешивает ему подзатыльник, незамедлительно слыша возмущенное «Ива-чан!».

Говорит: 

— Не мели ерунды, Дуракава.

И отворачивается, ощущая, как от внезапного смущения начинают пылать щеки. Ивайзуми пытается понять, в чем причина, и ответ оказывается предельно прост: Ойкава впервые улыбается ему _так_.

Открыто и чисто. _Искренне._

Ивайзуми чувствует, как еще одна граница между ними стирается, и понимает — они все делают правильно.

Его дом наполняется разными мелочами: с дальних полок шкафов одна за другой из пыльных коробок выныривают вещи из прошлого. Распечатанные фотографии и рамки, книги в потертых обложках, электрические лампы с оборванными контактами, которые приходится паять. Ойкава неизменно лезет под руку, и внимательно следит за работой, дуя на исходящий от схем дым. 

Тяжело дышит на ухо, чем неимоверно отвлекает. По телу бегут мурашки, а низ живота наливается теплом. 

Реакция собственного тела заставляет дернуться. Паяльник, занесенный над микросхемой, меняет свою траекторию и оказывается аккурат на бледном запястье Ойкавы, оказавшегося слишком близко. Тот вскрикивает, отскакивая в сторону, смотрит на Ивайзуми широко раскрытыми глазами. Говорит: 

— Больно, — удивленно, будто сам не верит, и прижимает обожженную руку к себе. 

Ивайзуми откладывает инструмент в сторону, разворачивается к Ойкаве, притягивает того к себе. Осторожно обхватывает пальцами поврежденную руку, смотрит на неаккуратный розоватый след. И понимает — это первая погрешность в непоколебимом идеальном образе.

И отчего-то с розовым пятном на светло-молочной коже Ойкава начинает казаться Ивайзуми еще красивее. Ещё _живее._

Ивайзуми касается большим пальцем запястья, почти невесомо ведет вдоль ожога. Говорит тихо, на грани слышимости: 

— Если хочешь, то в следующий раз, когда придешь в центр, можешь попросить его убрать. 

А подняв голову, понимает, что Ойкава находится слишком близко. 

Кончики их носов почти соприкасаются, и Ойкава, кажется, не дышит. Неотрывно смотрит в ответ, опускает взгляд, прямиком на губы. Ивайзуми кажется, что они начинают гореть от одного только этого взгляда. 

О том, что произойдет, если они поцелуются, Ивайзуми старается не думать. 

Жар ударяет в голову, пульс стучит в руках, и Ивайзуми сжимает руку Ойкавы чуть крепче, стоит только услышать его голос. Тихое «Ива-чан» оседает на губах потоком прохладного воздуха, и Ивайзуми с силой зажмуривается, стараясь прийти в себя. 

— Я хотел подарить тебе кое-что. Еще когда мы возвращались из торгового центра, но тогда случай так и не представился. 

Собственный голос кажется Ивайзуми слишком хриплым. Он с сожалением выпускает запястье Ойкавы из своих ладоней, разворачивается, прочищая горло. Открывает ящик стола и достает оттуда старые часы с потертым кожаным ремнем. Под тонким стеклом движется кривая стрелка и слаженный, отточенный до идеала механизм шестеренок. Точно такой же, за каким Ойкава неотрывно следил в магазине. 

— Их мне подарил дедушка, еще когда я был ребенком. Вообще-то сначала они должны были достаться отцу, это что-то вроде семейной реликвии, но я в детстве был слишком доставучим. — Ивайзуми хмыкает, вспоминая улыбчивое морщинистое лицо деда. Его добрый взгляд и широкую мозолистую ладонь, которой он трепал Ивайзуми по макушке. 

Подернутые пленкой времени воспоминания согревают. 

— Я видел, как ты смотрел на такие же в магазине. И решил, что они должны принадлежать тебе.

Ивайзуми запускает в волосы свободную руку, немного нервно отводя их со лба. Смотрит на Ойкаву неуверенно, протягивая скромный подарок вперед. Ойкава молчит в ответ, сильнее прикусывает губу и качает головой. 

— Ива-чан, я не могу их принять. Это важная для тебя вещь, и ты…

— Ты тоже важен для меня, Ойкава. 

Ивайзуми делает шаг вперед и точно так же, как и минутой ранее, цепляет чужое тонкое запястье, заставляя поднять руку. Говорит: 

— Я повел тебя в магазин, потому что хотел, чтобы у тебя было что-то свое. А теперь я хочу, чтобы что-то мое стало твоим. Поэтому...

Ивайзуми ведет большим пальцем по коже вниз, с силой проводит по его ладони, заставляя расслабить пальцы, и вкладывает часы ему в руку. Тянется вперед, прижимаясь своим лбом к его, и, закрыв глаза, просит:

— Просто прими их. 

Когда Ивайзуми чувствует, как чужие руки смыкаются вокруг его тела, он позволяет себе улыбнуться.

***

В кафе уютно и тепло, в воздухе витает запах цитрусов, а народа почти нет. Ивайзуми без труда находит среди людей светлую макушку Ханамаки. Тяжело опускается на стул напротив, роняя приветствие, и утыкается в меню, думая о том, может ли сегодня позволить себе чашку желанного кофе, о котором в последние месяцы даже не смел думать.

А еще о том, куда именно отправился Ойкава, не пожелавший составить им компанию. «Это твой друг, Ива-чан, и вы давно не виделись. Вам наверняка есть, что обсудить, а я присоединюсь позже». Голос Ойкавы проносится в голове и это почти заставляет уголки губ дернуться вверх.

— Выглядишь еще паршивее, чем обычно. — Губы Ханамаки расплываются в улыбке. Ивайзуми мог бы поверить в ее искренность, а слова принять за бессмысленную шутку, если бы не знал Ханамаки так хорошо. В его глазах — плохо скрытая тревога, взгляд почти прожигает насквозь. 

Ивайзуми морщится. 

Сильнее, чем нужно, надавливает на экран лэптопа, делая заказ, и недовольно смотрит на Ханамаки. Тот в ответ лишь качает головой. На мгновение отводит взгляд в сторону и подмигивает проходящей мимо официантке. А когда поворачивается вновь, выглядит абсолютно спокойным. 

Ивайзуми втайне ему благодарен. 

Ханамаки с привычным для себя видом принимается рассказывать о том, что Ивайзуми успел пропустить — о новом проекте и планах корпорации, о том, что Ивайзуми ощутимо не хватает на работе: и как коллеги, и как просто друга. О том, что недавно он познакомился с девушкой, и на этом моменте взгляд Ханамаки неуловимо смягчается. Ивайзуми понимает, что это знакомство нечто большее, чем обычные интрижки Ханамаки, и глубоко в душе радуется за друга.

Ивайзуми нравится слушать его складную, хорошо поставленную речь. Точно так же, как нравится перенимать чужие эмоции. 

Становиться на мгновение частью того, что могло принадлежать и ему тоже. 

Подъехавший с заказом дроид возвращает успевшего погрузиться в свои мысли Ивайзуми в реальный мир.

Аромат кофе кружит голову. Ивайзуми вдыхает поглубже, стараясь во всех красках ощутить и вспомнить давно позабытый запах. Когда он последний раз пил любимый напиток? Подготовка организма к медикаментозному вмешательству, месяц терапии, после — период реабилитации. Несколько месяцев, не меньше.

Горький привкус на языке кажется благословением. 

— Ты таким счастливым не был, даже когда Акико из отдела программистики таскала тебе обеды. — Ханамаки громко хмыкает, смотря на Ивайзуми с хитрым прищуром. 

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал то, что она приносила? Её онигири желудок не переварил бы даже через сотню лет. — Ивайзуми аккуратно ставит чашку на стол и кривит губы. — Писать программные коды ей удавалось лучше, чем готовить.

Вспоминать о работе приятно. Ивайзуми в большинстве своем нравились люди, с которыми он работал, как и те знания, которые он от них получал. Ему нравилось делать быстрые пометки в блокноте, игнорируя лэптопы, чертить схемы от руки, и много позже, когда все уходили по домам, в тишине кабинета оцифровывать их, выводя объемные модели на проектор. 

И может быть, раньше ему не нравился итог, к которому они пришли, но вспоминая Ойкаву, Ивайзуми понимает, что не жалеет о том, что когда-то стал частью «FABlife Project». 

— Ну? — Ханамаки придвигается ближе и приподнимает брови вверх. — Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? Как тебе с Ойкавой?

Ивайзуми пожимает плечами. Под закрытыми веками вспыхивают образы: их первые совместные дни, напускная доброжелательность и колючая, тонкая ирония. Единственная ссора и собственное откровение, изменившее все. Сияющее любопытство на лице Ойкавы, капризно поджатые губы и наигранно обиженное «Ива-чан». Подгоревшие блинчики, пересекающая лоб упрямая складка, когда Ойкава гонит Ивайзуми спать. Воспоминания наполняют теплом, и Ивайзуми повторяет то, что сказал однажды, решая не размениваться на лишние слова. 

— Как я и сказал, Ойкава Тоору устраивает меня таким. 

Ханамаки коротко кивает. Откидывается назад, на спинку стула, поудобнее перехватывает ложку, зачерпывая десерт. 

— Я рад, что хоть кто-то может его терпеть. 

Ивайзуми хмурится на услышанное, еще раз прогоняет в голове все, что было, и ловит себя на простом осознании: Ойкаву не приходится терпеть. И видимо что-то отражается на его лице, потому что Ханамаки смягчается, а его губы изгибаются в хитрой усмешке. Ивайзуми хочет спросить в чем дело, что заставило его так улыбнуться, но вопрос так и остается в его голове. Потому что громкое «Вот ты где, Ива-чан!», раздавшееся над ухом невозможно проигнорировать. 

— Не ори, Дуракава! Мы здесь не одни. 

Ивайзуми недовольно смотрит на Ойкаву, усаживающегося на свободный стул. Сам не зная зачем, пробегается взглядом по его лицу, отстраненно отмечает запутавшиеся в волосах капли — на улице все же начался дождь. И подавляет в себе желание застонать, когда Ханамаки заговаривает. 

— Серьезно? Ива-чан?

Веселье в голосе Ханамаки заставляет Ивайзуми бросить раздраженное «заткнись».

Ойкава выглядит слишком самодовольным, когда пожимает протянутую Ханамаки руку, и прищурившись говорит: 

— Приятно познакомиться, Макки.

Ухмылка Ханамаки, кажется, становится шире и Ивайзуми понимает две вещи. Первое — Ойкава и Ханамаки определенно поладят. Вторая — этот союз точно выйдет ему боком. 

Но глядя на заинтересованный блеск в глазах Ойкавы, Ивайзуми думает, что сможет это перетерпеть.

***

Ивайзуми выныривает из сна слишком резко, будто что-то выдергивает его из мягких объятий темноты. Дезориентированно осматривается по сторонам, с легким недовольством глядя на парящие цифры, показывающие три часа ночи. Проводит ладонью по лицу, подавляя зевок, и переворачивается на другой бок. Он почти проваливается в сон снова, как на грани сознания улавливает едва слышимый, но протяжный звук. Садится на кровати, прислушивается, будучи уверенным в том, что показалось.

И незамедлительно вскакивает с кровати, понимая, что звук исходит из комнаты Ойкавы. 

Ойкава сидит на широком подоконнике, уткнувшись лбом в колени, и Ивайзуми не сразу понимает, что он закрывает руками уши и не слышит его тихого оклика. Ивайзуми осторожно подходит к Ойкаве, с трудом разбирая в его сбивчивом шепоте «пожалуйста» и «хватит». Кончиками пальцев проводит по сомкнутой в волосах руке, и Ойкава вздрагивает всем телом, резко поднимая голову. Его вид, слишком болезненный для андроида, заставляет Ивайзуми напрячься, а отчаяние, плещущееся в глубине карих глаз — что-то болезненно сжаться внутри. 

— Ива-чан. — Ойкава рвано всхлипывает и подается вперед. Утыкается Ивайзуми в грудь, вцепляется пальцами в плечи и дрожит так, будто замерз.

Ивайзуми рефлекторно обнимает, притягивает к себе и замирает, прокручивая в голове вид сведенных бровей, опущенных уголков губ и отчаянно блестящих глаз. Как если бы Ойкава плакал. 

Ивайзуми как никто другой знает — андроиды не плачут. Но если бы Ойкава был человеком, Ивайзуми уверен — его грудь сейчас была бы мокрой от чужих слез.  
Он молчит, лишь запускает пальцы в спутанные волосы Ойкавы и прижимает того крепче. Несильно надавливает на кожу головы, массируя, и ждет, когда Ойкава сам начнет говорить. 

Отчего-то Ивайзуми уверен — сегодня еще одна стена, разделяющая их, разрушится и падет.

Ивайзуми не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем Ойкава перестает дрожать и отстраняется. Прежде чем он выдыхает, совсем как человек, отворачивается и смотрит в окно, за горизонт, — задумчиво и спокойно. Говорит почти шепотом, будто доверяя самую великую тайну.

— Это началось почти сразу, как ты включил меня. Сначала я не понимал, что за странные образы проскальзывают в моей голове. Обращался к внутренним протоколам в поисках ответа, но все было без толку.

Ойкава сцепляет пальцы в замок, а Ивайзуми вдруг понимает, что именно сейчас услышит. Опирается плечом на стену и молчит, не смея перебить.

— А потом я понял, что вспоминаю то, что было со мной до того, как я появился здесь. Свой первый дом и первую хозяйку, ее восторженные взгляды. То, как она ловила каждое мое слово и жадно касалась меня везде, куда только дотягивались руки, пока ее муж этого не видел. 

Губы Ойкавы кривятся в усмешке, а взгляд наполняется презрением. 

— Они вернули меня, потому что я отказал мадам и решил высказать то, что думаю о ее поступках. В ответ она закатила скандал и сказала своему мужу, что я ее домогался. Ты представляешь, Ива-чан? Ей под пятьдесят, и она готова залезть в штаны каждого, кто чуть старше двадцати!

Ойкава смеется, совсем как тогда, когда они стояли возле дома, и смех этот неприятно режет слух.

— Это была моя первая ошибка. Первая ошибка в системе — чувствовать отвращение к происходящему, иметь своё мнение и идти наперекор. И первая ошибка в моих документах. Возврат. Возврат. И ещё один возврат. Сломанный андроид.

Ойкава закрывает лицо руками, проводит с силой, будто пытается стереть воспоминания, сжимает губы. И продолжает — всё так же негромко:

— Воспоминания возвращаются, и вместе с ними приходит боль. В голове будто что-то громко щелкает каждый раз, когда еще один фрагмент встает на свое место. Я решил не говорить об этом, когда ходил на техосмотр, а тестирование совсем ничего не выявило, представляешь? Я все такая же идеальная машина без изъяна, какой и задумывался изначально. Знали бы ваши инженеры правду, я бы тогда наверняка не вернулся к тебе.

Ивайзуми хочет перебить Ойкаву, заставить его замолчать, забыть все, что тот успел вспомнить. Стереть темные пятна, омрачающие его память, чтобы никогда больше не видеть глухую боль и отчаяние на его лице. Но вместо этого Ивайзуми молчит. Слушает, кажется, бесконечный монолог Ойкавы, перенимает его переживания, разделяет их вместе с ним. Глубже зарывается пальцами в волосы, видя, как легкая искренняя улыбка трогает его губы от этих незамысловатых прикосновений. И чувствует, как с каждым словом внутри закипает злость. 

— Ушиджима Вакатоши мой последний хозяин. Он долго пытался выбить именно меня, уж не знаю, чем я ему так приглянулся. Ему хватило недели, чтобы разочароваться во мне и назвать бесполезным. 

Ойкава сжимает пальцы в кулаки, в его глазах темным огоньком вспыхивает ненависть. Голос становится холоднее на пару тонов, когда он продолжает: 

— Я сам попросил его вернуть меня. Закрывая глаза, я молился — молился, Ива-чан, представляешь? — о том, чтобы больше не очнуться. А потом я оказался здесь, стал вспоминать все по частям, вновь и вновь переживая моменты, когда меня выкидывали, как какой-то мусор. А потом я увидел твое имя в списке разработчиков проекта, и внутри как будто что-то заклинило. Я винил тебя в том, что со мной произошло и… это было так глупо. И совсем не вязалось с тем, как ты ко мне относишься. Как к равному. Единственный из всех, кого я помню. Ничего не требуешь и не ждешь невозможного, терпишь то, что не стали терпеть другие. От меня столько раз отказывались, Ива-чан. Они все сначала смотрели на меня с восхищением, смахивали пылинки, но стоило пройти времени, стоило мне открыть рот и высказать то, что думаю, как идеальная картина ломалась. Я был всего лишь красивой куклой, не более. Знал бы ты, что я чувствовал, когда меня снова и снова убирали в футляр.

На губы Ойкавы ложится грустная улыбка, взгляд же у него пустой, будто и не живой вовсе. Ивайзуми убирает волосы со лба, придвигается ближе, глядя Ойкаве в глаза.

— Ойкава, я…

— Мне страшно. Страшно оттого, что ты точно так же откажешься от меня. Я сломан, Ива-чан. — Ойкава ловит его взгляд, смотрит в ответ открыто и беззащитно, и все его эмоции как на ладони. — Сломан. И во мне нет ничего идеального. 

Ивайзуми замирает на мгновение. Прикрывает веки, чувствуя, как начинает улыбаться. Сжимает пальцы в волосах в кулак; Ойкава тихо пищит и порывается что-то сказать. Ивайзуми перебивает его на полуслове, оттягивая волосы в сторону. Говорит: 

— Какой же ты идиот, Ойкава.

А потом делает то, что стоило сделать уже давно, — прижимается своими губами к чужим. 

Губы у Ойкавы теплые и мягкие. Ивайзуми целует его, притягивает ближе, стараясь вложить в поцелуй все, что так долго неосознанно сидело внутри: тихую нежность, заботу, хорошо сдерживаемую, пожирающую изнутри страсть. Ойкава подается вперед, прижимается всем телом и тихо стонет сквозь поцелуй, снова цепляясь пальцами за плечи. Ощутимо царапает короткими ногтями, и Ивайзуми чувствует, как внизу живота все стягивает от вспыхнувшего возбуждения. 

Ивайзуми едва находит в себе силы отстраниться. Проводит пальцами по линии скул Ойкавы, касается большим пальцем нижней губы. Смотрит в мутные от возбуждения глаза и тихо шепчет: 

— Я ни за что не откажусь от тебя. 

Ойкава выдыхает — громко и шумно — и весь обмякает в руках Ивайзуми. Приподнимает голову, проводит своим носом по носу Ивайзуми и спрашивает так же тихо, на грани слышимости: 

— Обещаешь? 

Ивайзуми в ответ целует снова. Сначала мягко и нежно, стараясь насладиться, впитать момент первой долгожданной близости целиком и полностью. Ойкава в его руках податливый. Отзывчивый и нетерпеливый. Он скользит руками по плечам и груди, легко царапает спину, прижимаясь ближе, хотя, кажется, между ними не осталось ни пространства, ни воздуха. И Ивайзуми, не в силах сдержаться, наваливается на Ойкаву, вжимая того в стекло. 

Им не нужны слова, они и так понимают друг друга на языке жестов и тел, на языке вздохов, выдающих нетерпеливое, давно сдерживаемое желание.

Ивайзуми стягивает с Ойкавы футболку, отбрасывает ее в сторону. Тянет его на себя, заставляя встать, и сам путается в ногах, не в силах оторваться от манящих губ. Нелепо спотыкается, падая на стоящую позади них кровать, и утягивая Ойкаву за собой. 

Ойкава смеется — громко и чисто. Искренне. Его смех переходит в стон, стоит Ивайзуми начать покрывать поцелуями длинную шею. Ивайзуми на секунду вспоминает, что где-то в столе лежит инструкция, где подробно описана каждая эрогенная зона на теле Ойкавы. 

Но она им и не нужна. 

Ивайзуми блуждает по телу руками и губами, освобождает его от оставшейся одежды. Изучает каждый открывшийся кусочек обнаженного тела, заставляя Ойкаву как заведенного частить «Ива-чан» на выдохе, переходящем то в всхлип, то в стон. 

Ивайзуми впервые открыто позволяет себе сказать то, что думает: 

— Ты теперь мой, Ойкава. И каждый твой изъян делает тебя еще лучше.

И чувствует, как сердце сжимается внутри от нежности, стоит увидеть на щеках Ойкавы румянец. Ивайзуми обхватывает его лицо пальцами, сжимает щеки, заставляя возмущенно открыть глаза, и снова целует — нетерпеливо и глубоко, наслаждаясь откликом. 

Ойкава, горячий и возбужденный, все еще шумно дышит, когда устраивает свой подбородок на груди Ивайзуми. Обнимает крепко и жмется близко-близко. Будто боится, что Ивайзуми пропадет. Ивайзуми тихо фыркает, ведет рукой по его волосам и спине, переходит на плечи, кончиками пальцев ведет по предплечью. Сплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Ойкавы, несильно сжимая. Произносит, не раздумывая, еще одну очевидную истину, ставящую наконец-то все на места — всплески собственных эмоций, ревнивые мысли, щемящую нежность. То, что хранилось внутри, как тайна от самого себя. 

— Ты нужен мне, Ойкава. 

— Конечно нужен, Ива-чан! Я же самая востребованная модель! — Ойкава наигранно возмущенно фыркает, хлопая ресницами. Ивайзуми молча отвешивает ему подзатыльник, сдерживая улыбку, стоит услышать недовольное сопение, уткнувшегося в плечо Ойкавы.

И чувствует, как последняя граница, бывшая между ними, бесследно пропадает, слыша в ответ сказанное совершенно другим тоном: «Ты мне тоже».

***

Ивайзуми кажется, что раньше он жил изолированно, глядя на мир сквозь мутные стекла. Он видел окружающий его мир, но краски были тусклее в десятки раз, а картинка расплывчатой, не давая насладиться собой в полной мере.

С Ойкавой мир обретает четкость.

Ивайзуми наконец-то позволяет себе не думать, отпускает себя. Учится радоваться мелочам вместе с Ойкавой, который неизменно их подмечает, каждый раз реагируя на все с веселым интересом. Как ребенок. Ойкава учится жить, познает мир, и Ивайзуми, проживший столько лет, скованный собственными запретами, учится жить тоже. Картина их мира, теперь одного на двоих, наполнена теплом и нежностью, широкими, искренними улыбками и яркими красками. 

Но Ивайзуми понимает, что их гармония, слишком хрупкая, не может длиться всегда. Поэтому глубоко внутри чувствует нечто похожее на облегчение, когда наигранно-равнодушный тон Ойкавы заставляет его отвлечься от черчения схем. 

— Как долго ты собирался мне врать, Ива-чан? 

Ивайзуми равнодушно смотрит на таблетки в руках Ойкавы и хмурится. Проводит руками по лицу, собираясь с мыслями, все же сожалея о том, что ему вообще приходится вести этот разговор. 

— Я не врал тебе, Ойкава. Я просто не знал, как сказать об этом. 

Но теперь слова не нужны. Ойкава не дурак, названия лекарств слишком красноречивые, а доступ к сети полностью в его распоряжении. Да и заложенных заводскими настройками знаний хватает, чтобы все понять.Ивайзуми подходит к столу, достает бумаги из ящика и протягивает Ойкаве. Все доходчиво написано в карточке: наследственная болезнь, генетическая мутация крови, лекарства нет, курс лечения лишь оттягивает конец. Сколько осталось — неизвестно, да и не хочет Ивайзуми знать. 

— А что будет со мной, ты подумал, Ива-чан?

— Ты будешь свободен.

Собственные слова оставляют во рту горьковатый привкус. 

Ойкава не кричит. Его тон, кажется, становится лишь тише и холоднее. И холод этот ощутим настолько, что по коже бегут мурашки. Говорит: 

— Это несправедливо. Ты принял меня, позволил почувствовать себя кем-то особенным. Позволил полюбить себя, а теперь собираешься оставить? 

Ивайзуми молчит. В голове пусто, верный ответ так и не находится, и Ивайзуми кажется, что его не существует вовсе. Он лишь смотрит на Ойкаву, на то, как тот собирает в небольшую сумку немногочисленные вещи, и накидывает поверх белой рубашки легкое пальто. Молчит даже тогда, когда Ойкава обувается и, бросив на Ивайзуми нечитаемый взгляд, выходит из квартиры.

В доме становится пусто, а мир снова теряет резкость.

Ивайзуми кажется, что он начинает жить на автомате. За его действия отвечает заложенная в подкорку мозга программа, заставляющая его открывать по утрам глаза, есть несколько раз в день совершенно безвкусную пищу, а на исходе дня ложиться в кровать и засыпать, чтобы завтра все повторилось. Ивайзуми вспоминает блеск карих глаз, звонкий смех и тепло чужого тела, смотрит на собственное отражение в зеркале и думает о том, что сейчас он похож на робота куда больше Ойкавы.

Ойкава появляется на его пороге спустя три дня. 

В его глазах решимость, а тон, которым он заговаривает, не терпит возражений. Ивайзуми жадно впитывает в себя черты знакомого лица, стараясь заглушить тоску и желание прикоснуться. Ойкава говорит долго, и вещи, что он рассказывает, едва укладываются в голове. Ивайзуми вспоминает Сугавару Коуши, понимает, о ком именно говорит Ойкава, но, что такой эксперимент совершенно незаметно провернули прямо под носом, не укладывается в голове. Перенос человеческого сознание в андроида. Осознание собственной личности и принятие людского прошлого, тонко сплетающегося с жизнью и мыслями робота. Ивайзуми думает, готов ли он на такое, готов ли, имея закодированный разум машины, мириться с осознанием того, что раньше был человеком, готов ли к жизни, по сути — вечной. 

И говорит единственно верный ответ.

— Я отказываюсь, Ойкава.

На лице Ойкавы отчаянная безысходность, а потускневшие было глаза блестят. Ивайзуми глупо ждет, когда по чужим щекам покатятся слезы, но вместо этого понимает, что горячие дорожки расчерчивают его собственное лицо. Когда холодные пальцы Ойкавы касаются его запястья, Ивайзуми сильнее зажмуривает глаза. Желанное прикосновение не приносит покоя. Лишь наполняет и без того болезненно сжимающееся сердце острой обреченностью, которую они, как прежде мир, разделяют на двоих.

— Я не готов жить без тебя, Ива-чан.

Голос Ойкавы — тихий и безжизненный. Ивайзуми ощущает, как тонкие пальцы скользят по предплечью вверх и обратно, касаются ладони. Ощутимо проводят по ней большим пальцем, заставляя разжать кулак. Ивайзуми делает глубокий вдох, силясь выровнять дыхание и думает о том, что они с Ойкавой будто бы поменялись местами. 

Только подарок Ивайзуми, который он когда-то вложил в руки Ойкавы имеет ценность гораздо меньшую, чем целая жизнь. 

Когда Ойкава обхватывает ладонями его лицо, Ивайзуми остается лишь покорно поднять голову вверх. Чужое дыхание щекочет губы, но когда Ойкава целует его — отчаянно и грубо, болезненно, Ивайзуми под плотно сомкнутыми веками видит вспышку света. С трудом прерывает поцелуй, уверенно смотрит на Ойкаву. И быстро произносит на выдохе, боясь передумать:

— Тебе не придется, — пришедшая в голову мысль проста и понятна. У них есть выход, есть решение их проблемы. 

И глядя в загоревшиеся точно такой же уверенностью глаза Ойкавы, Ивайзуми понимает, что возьмет на себя ответственность за то, что собирается предложить.

***

Ивайзуми притягивает колени к груди и задумчиво смотрит на беспокойный океан. Темные волны бьются друг о друга, Ивайзуми прикрывает веки, ощущая оседающие на коже соленые капли. Зарывается пальцами во влажный песок, бездумно вырисовывая незамысловатые символы.

Когда что-то с силой впечатывается в него сзади, выбивая воздух из легких, Ивайзуми на секунду теряет точку опоры. 

Он распахивает глаза и хмурится, недовольно глядя на широко улыбающегося Ойкаву.

— Какого хрена ты творишь, Дуракава? 

— Не ной, Ива-чан! Я все еще в обиде на тебя за то, что ты мне врал, — капризно тянет Ойкава, но, вопреки собственным словам, прижимается теснее. Обхватывает руками вокруг талии, сцепляя пальцы в замок внизу живота, и зарывается носом в волосы на затылке, шумно дыша.

Ивайзуми накрывает его руки своими, сжимает крепче, думая о том, что едва не потерял его. 

— Я даю тебе последний шанс отказаться. Назад пути не будет. 

Ивайзуми замирает, ожидая ответа, и чувствует, как из тела уходит напряжение, когда Ойкава вновь заговаривает. 

— Ты все-таки такой дурак, Ива-чан. 

Ойкава касается ртом краешка уха, двигается вперед, наваливаясь на Ивайзуми всем телом. Ведёт губами по щеке, и Ивайзуми чуть поворачивает голову, встречая его губы своими.

— Я не собираюсь жить без тебя, я уже сказал тебе это. И решение не изменю.

Ивайзуми в ответ лишь кивает. Крепче сжимает холодные пальцы, невесомо целуя. В который раз вспоминает, как все было, внутренне холодея, и едва контролирует в себе желание касаться Ойкавы еще больше, чаще. 

— Ива-чан, прекрати думать. Ты начинаешь хмуриться еще больше, чем обычно, а это грозит морщинами. Ты и так некрасивый по сравнению со мной, а будешь выглядеть еще хуже!

Ивайзуми морщится. Щелкает Ойкаву по лбу и думает о том, что они оба — идиоты.  
Но они вместе и будут вдвоём до конца, а остальное не так уж и важно.

— Больно же! А ты точно уверен, что не хочешь быть таким же андроидом, как Суга-чан? 

Его очередное, но твердое «нет» смешивается с шумом прибоя. Ойкава, кажется, улыбается еще шире. Проводит пальцами по щеке, стирая капли воды, прилетевшие с моря, и быстро прижимается к губам.

У их поцелуя привкус соли. Совсем как тогда, после возвращения Ойкавы, когда Ивайзуми отказывается от эксперимента и жизни в теле андроида. 

Тогда, когда Ойкава отказывается жить без него. 

И они находят самое простое решение проблемы, которое, как всегда, лежит на поверхности. 

— Готов? 

Ойкава согласно кивает. Перебирается на место напротив Ивайзуми, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза. Жмурится от дующего в лицо ветра и находит руки Ивайзуми, сплетая свои пальцы с чужими. 

— Ойкава Тоору, основной процессор. Запись новой команды. 

Взгляд Ойкавы стекленеет и Ивайзуми медлит, прежде чем произнести оставшиеся слова. А потом вспоминает все с самого начала — активацию Ойкавы, его недоверие и враждебность. Поход в магазин и укол ревности от окружившей Ойкаву толпы, слова, ранящие сильнее, чем должны были. Ожог о паяльник и дедушкины часы на чужом запястье. Медленно стираемые между ними границы, первую искреннюю улыбку, осторожные прикосновения. 

Признания — шепотом в темноте.

Ивайзуми отбрасывает сомнения в сторону и негромко произносит: 

— С момента наступления моей смерти произвести полное самоуничтожение микросхем, отвечающих за жизнеобеспечение, и очищение карт памяти. Записать. 

Ойкава моргает, в его глазах появляется осмысленный блеск. Чайки над головой перекрикивают шум прибоя, а ветер по-весеннему чист и свеж. Ойкава тянется вперед, утыкается лбом в лоб Ивайзуми. Говорит: 

— Как думаешь, Ива-чан, это можно считать венчанием? 

И уворачивается от подзатыльника, смеясь. Ивайзуми смотрит на него — такого красивого, открытого и счастливого и не замечает, как сам начинает улыбаться. 

Над их головами еще тяжелое, серое небо, но сквозь мрачные краски удается разглядеть нежно-голубую кляксу. Весна с каждым днем все больше вступает в свои права, оживляя заснувшую некогда природу. 

Ивайуми умирает уже давно — каждый день, по частям, стремительно и неотвратимо. Но глядя на смеющегося Ойкаву, на пробивающиеся сквозь серое полотно лучи солнца чувствует, что тоже начинает оживать.

— Куда отправимся, Ива-чан? 

Ивайзуми запускает руку в карман куртки и достает оттуда белый небольшой прямоугольник. 

Величественный Копенгаген, изображенный на открытке, притягивает к себе заинтересованный взгляд Ойкавы. Ивайзуми переворачивает ее обратной стороной, показывая аккуратный росчерк символов и размашистую подпись «Бокуто К.» в конце. 

— Есть у меня одно место, где нам будут рады.


End file.
